Kiono
Kiono is the player character of Pickle in campaign two. She is a wizard from a small village in the mountains south of Alibrook. She generally shares a body with Ephemera who takes over for most combat purposes as well as many social situations. Description Kiono is an aasimar from a clan whose goal is to resurrect the Devoured. Kiono is the Chosen One, the one from the clan who is supposed to perform the resurrection rituals. She is nervous, speaking hesitantly most of the time. She is incredibly logical, only occasionally responding in an emotional matter in most circumstances. Appearance Kiono has slightly metallic skin that reflects light only under certain angles and in particular lighting circumstances. Her hair and eyes are brass-colored. Her hair is very short except for an incredibly long braid at the front right of her head. She wears loose-fitting gray clothing with a red sash around her waist, common style of clothing in the village she is from. Session Negative One Kiono's first session zero began with her having a dream, warning her that adventurers would be coming to the village shortly. She warned Kitano about them, then proceeds to take a long walk, putting off attending her lessons. She is joined by Concludion part-way through, and the pair return to her room to continue their conversation about the outside world. Enooto and Kitano arrive to take her to her ignored lessons. During these lessons, Kiono loses control of a spell and accidentally kills one of her classmates. She is left alone to consider her actions and whether she truly is worthy of being the Chosen One. Concludion sneaks in to speak with her, assuring her that the accident wasn't her fault and that Enooto could have used Counterspell to stop it from happening, that she was being needlessly cruel. Determined to prove herself, she leaves the village with some incomplete scrolls above her skills and works on finishing them in a nearby field. There, the adventurers she had been warned of in her dream arrived, stating that they were there to defeat a dragon rumored to be in the area. Kitano appears and leads the group back to the village, explaining along the way that the dragon is a fabrication by the village in order to maintain their privacy. The village hosts a feast that night in honor of their visitors, but really meant to lull them into a false sense of security. That night, Kiono has another dream, this time warning her that Enooto and Kitano are conspiring against her to kill her, stating that there will always be another Chosen One. Fearful for her life, Kiono packs her things and goes to the temple. The halberd that rests there is intended to be the weapon for the Devoured upon his resurrection; she thought to take the weapon and reduce the chance that they could replace her while she had it. There, she encountered Everalda diMargot, one of the adventurers. She is injured, having been attacked by the village. Her party was killed, and she barely escaped to the temple. Kiono, aware of the situation, offers sympathy and a faint apology and departs, the two wishing each other luck. 09-08 - evil Kiono tiem aaaaahhhhh.png Kiono test.png Image0 (5).jpg Tmppp666.PNG Capture335566.PNG 02-19 Kiono animation 1.gif Dnd doodles blop.png Asset 3.png Image1.jpg Imnudenow.png 07-30 - Steak Comm gorls.png 08-12 - patch gift.png Image0 (3).png Kitanobroken3.png Image0 (4).jpg Image0 (3).jpg Xx666.PNG Image0 (1).jpg Chibi template.png Image0.jpg No foxdogs on the beach.png 05-30 Party Clothes Swap.png KH Kiono.png Kionobelsmall.jpg Pickle borfday comic2.png 20190507 154840.jpg Kiono-birthday-comic.png Image0 (1).png 04football.png Unknown22.png 20190507 172540.jpg Doodles.png Kiono sketch.png Kiono 1.png Unknown 14.png Image2 1.jpg 03-08 a million Kiono.png As she left the village, she encountered Kitano. Realizing that she was attempting to flee, he determines to take her back to the village by force. Everalda appears at the last second, using her magic to distract Kitano and hoping to give Kiono a chance to flee. Kitano recovers quickly enough to grab Kiono by the hair. Then a voice speaks to Kiono, offering help if she agrees to it. Kiono agrees, and the control of her body is shifted to another presence. This presence wields the halberd, freeing herself from Kitano's grasp by chopping off her hair. She fights Kitano briefly before she and Everalda leap from the bridge into the river below, and ultimately going over a waterfall that would take them far enough from Kitano for some relative safety. The pair fled to a relatively nearby way station run by the Adventurer's League. There, Kiono received some supplies and general assistance before departing for Alibrook. Session Zero Kiono's session zero involved her making her way to Alibrook, where the campaign was set to begin. She encountered a group of people claiming to be construction workers. They demanded money from her and, when she claimed to have no knowledge of what money was, informed her that they were going to rob her and turned to violence. A passing tortle named Edger helped her fight off the would-be bandits, several escaping including Road Work. He disposed of the bodies and offered Kiono food and advice on her path forward. He suggested that if she was running low on food, she might inquire at a farmhouse some ways up the road. Kiono arrived at the farmhouse in the middle of the night. Not knowing about private property or politeness, she entered the home, took some of the food from their stores — including a jar of pickles, which she found she really liked — and left the premises without ever encountering the family that lived there. She was later stopped on the road by one of the local authorities, who gave a brief lesson in private property and took payment from her to give the family. She arrived in Alibrook without further incident. Category:Player Character